I Didn't Know
by SlayerGrl with TheChosenOne
Summary: When Katarina meets Malik everything changes. She knows that this boy will be trouble, she knows she'll most likely kick his ass most of the time but the thing she doesn't know about is his family. She knows he is Elizabetta's son but she doesn't know anything about his father. She doesn't even know anything about her own family. Could this change anything? What will Katarina do?
1. Help me for I have sinned

**"I didn't know..."**

**Chapter 1**

_"Help me for I have sinned."_

Katarina never knew about her life, she didn't know anything about her family, she didnt even know her own surname. She was abandoned by her father at the age of 2 and left to become a weapon for The Vampire High Council. She was told that her family was dead, wiped out by slayers and now dust. Katarina grew up to become a proper vampire, she was trained to do combat since the age of 4. She was also taught not to show mercy for her foes. Mercy was weak. Emotions and attachments was for the weak too. That is what Katarina believed as well. No matter what Katarina would _always_ listen to the council, if she didnt she would get punished. Katarina never cared about anyone except herself and the council, they were her family and if someone said they weren't...well, they should watch out because Katarina will get hungry, fast.

Katarina was trained to become a weapon, an assassin, something that everyone would fear and do anything to get their hands on. If she ever disobeyed she would get punished rather harsh. The council would beat her till she couldn't walk. Or a few bones were broken.

They forced her to get her full powers at the age of 13. From then on she was the most powerful vampire at the council. She knew she was the strongest. So people respected Katarina. They never treated her badly since she got her powers or else she would snap their neck.

Katarina and the other fellow council kids played a game every year. Where they would pick names out of the hat.  
The first name was of a vampire clan well known to the council.  
The second was the name of the child that had to carry out an evil deed. Kat was never old enough to be able to do the games till she was 17. Her first year she was able to be picked, she got picked. And so did a Dracula name.  
But of course Kat had to run her idea threw with the council as it was the Draculas. She did her research of the Draculas, especially the Count. She found out about Elizabetta, she got approval for her plan and went to Romania to find her. What Katarina didn't know was that Elizabetta had a son. So Kat had to invite both Malik and his mother back to the council. She had no idea how they looked like, no clue.

**O**ne day after Katarina just completed her mission to kill some slayers who were getting too close to finding out what The High Council was planning she saw a man, a good looking man but she didn't really care and kept walking. She heard him whistle behind her but tried to ignore it, she didn't have time to take care of this _random guy_, she had to go back and report that her mission was a success.  
"Well, that's not a nice way to greet your guests is it." The man said. Katarina turned around and saw a teenage boy, about her age, she walked over to him and pushed him against the wall hard.  
"You piece of homeless shit! What do you want?!" She was furious, she hated when people budged in while she was doing her own business.  
"My name is Malik. I'm supposed to be meeting Katarina." He smirked looking down at the girl. Katarina quickly let him go, the council would be furious if she hurt him.  
"Sorry...I uh...thought you were some pervert..." Katarina's face went red from the embarrassment and she looked down. Malik just started to laugh.  
"A pervert? Really? Wow...I'm so heartbroken!" He said sarcastically and put his hand over his heart when he said he was heartbroken. "Oh wait, I don't have a heart." A grin formed on his lips, that grin could make a girl fall over by just staring at it however Katarina wouldn't dare fall for this boy, it would be against the council rules which she obeyed. _Most of the time._


	2. This sin will be the end of me

**"I didn't know..."**

**Chapter ****2**

_"This sin will be the end of me."_

**_Previously on "I didn't know...":_**

"Sorry...I uh...thought you were some pervert..." Katarina's face went red from the embarrassment and she looked down. Malik just started to laugh.  
"A pervert? Really? Wow...I'm so heartbroken!" He said sarcastically and put his hand over his heart when he said he was heartbroken. "Oh wait, I don't have a heart." A grin formed on his lips, that grin could make a girl fall over by just staring at it however Katarina wouldn't dare fall for this boy, it would be against the council rules which she obeyed. Most of the time.

* * *

**M**alik looked over at the brunette girl. "You never told me your name." He said teasingly as he pulled her closer to him, one arm was wrapped around her waist the other on her cheek.

"Uh...I'm...I'm..." Katarina hasn't been touched like this before, she could almost feel herself drift away as his lips touched hers. She instantly pulled back.  
"What the hell?! I can't...they'll...they'll punish me..." She said looking down. Malik smirked and rolled his eyes, with one finger he lifted the girl's chin and kissed her forehead.  
"I won't let them." He sounded sweet, flirty, devious at the same time. _A beautiful mixture.  
_Katarina still pulled away, she wanted to, she desperately wanted to feel his touch again but why? She only just met him, what's the rush? Why did she feel so close to him? Like she already knew him somehow...

Malik rolled his eyes once again, he looked annoyed. "Fine. Go back to that sweet council of yours. Lets see if they'll ever let you see another man, let alone let a man touch you." He smirked evilly and started to walk away. He knew he had hit her nerve and that she will now either try to kill him, bite his head off, snap his head off or go all sexual on him. He hoped it was the latter.

As Katarina heard what Malik has said she sped to him, pushed him against the wall and ripped his shirt open. "Say one word and I'll snap your neck before you can blink." Malik flipped them around, Katarina was now against the wall, her top was now being unbuttoned by Malik. He ran his hands down her body and pressed his body against her hard. A moan escaped Katarina's mouth as she felt him against her, she was glad she finally could experience this although she was petrified about what the council would do if they found out. She looked into his eyes for a few moments, he looked into hers too.

_Do I know her?_  
_Do I know him?_


	3. My consequences shall haunt me

**"I didn't know..."**

**Chapter 3**

_"My consequences shall haunt me."_

**_Previously on "I didn't know...":_**

He ran his hands down her body and pressed his body against her hard. A moan escaped Katarina's mouth as she felt him against her, she was glad she finally could experience this although she was petrified about what the council would do if they found out. She looked into his eyes for a few moments, he looked into hers too.

_Do I know her?_  
_Do I know him?_

* * *

**"M**alik..." Katarina moaned his name as he kissed her bare stomach. She was now in a black silk bra and jeans.

"Hmm?" He looked at the hazel eyed girl before unzipping her jeans and put his hand down there. Katarina was shocked but pleasured at the same time, although she was worried that someone might see them she couldn't help but move when his hand did. A deviously evil smirk danced around Malik's lips.  
"We can't..," A small pause came from the hazel eyed girl. "Not here.." She hesitated. She was afraid of how it would feel, if this gave her so much pleasure already how would the actual thing be like?

In Malik's luxurious apartment Katarina blushed looking around, she was going to loose it, after all the things she has heard about the other girls at the council talking about it, she was finally going to be one of them.  
"Hungry?" He asked. A smile that turned quickly into a annoying but sexy grin plastered on Malik's face.  
"Y-Yes.." Katarina has never been shy in her unlife. She has always been the first one to volunteer, get her hands dirty but not this time. This time she was actually scared. She didn't know about the consequences a one night could cause however she was quickly going to find out.

Malik got out a breather for Katarina to drink on, the small blonde girl with full white eyes looked straight at Katarina. The girl's eyes were fully white because she was in an accident and now was blind in addition the girl couldn't speak. She didn't know how, she was only 7 years old and has been _food_ nearly all her life. Katarina smirked at the young girl, not caring that she was a child or that she was disabled. Katarina's long white fangs pierced the girl's neck and blood began to drip down it.  
Malik on the other hand was slowly undressing himself, he was now only in black boxers with the batman sign on them. Katarina had finally pulled the girl away and wiped her mouth which was slightly covered in blood. She looked down at the girl who was struggling to breathe then at your boxers, she began to laugh.  
"Batman really?" She smirked and walked towards you teasingly unclipping her bra.  
"Oh trust me, when it comes to the bedroom I surely am batman."

Katarina was laying on the bed, Malik on top of her, he fit perfectly between her.  
"Are you okay with this?" He asked looking down at her. Katarina just nodded eagerly. She was already completely naked however Malik still had his batman boxers on.  
Without another word Malik took his boxers off and slid into her fast. Katarina closed her eyes in pain and pleasure, mostly pleasure.  
"You okay there?" He laughed. Malik didn't really care about anyone but himself and a one night stand wouldn't change that. Katarina quickly nodded and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, that caused Malik to go in deeper than before and made Katarina scream.  
"Shh," He pressed his finger on her lips softly. "We don't want the neighbours to hear." He chuckled and picked up his speed. After a while Katarina was comfortable and used to the feeling, she actually enjoyed it more than she thought she would.  
Malik decided it was time to take action.  
He put Katarina's wrists tightly against the bed and slammed into her, pumped in and out, Katarina tried to get away but didn't bother much. Malik's face went up to the Katarina's and he kissed her lips with passion.  
"This might hurt." And without a warning he used vampire speed. He slammed and slammed into her, he felt her tighter around him but didn't stop.  
"So tight babe." He kissed both her cheeks.

After an hour Malik came and pulled out, he didn't bother wearing a condom due to the fact he didn't believe a one night stand could do anything.

Katarina was fast asleep, her head rested on Malik's chest and the duvet wrapped around her naked body.

_What have I done?  
_Were the last thoughts before she fell asleep.


End file.
